


You've Woken Up My Heart, I'm Shaking

by Voidfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: The ichor drops from his lips and Magnus remembers. Not just a stolen century, not just Fisher and creating the relics, not just his family but also--limbs flopped over him, a soft grin as Taako snores against him. The elf doesn’t need to sleep but it’s nice, a comfortable retreat, and he feels so safe in Magnus’ arms, so this is enough.A kiss in the moonlight, running together hand in hand escaping chaos but unable to hide grins, date nights on the top of the Starblaster just enjoying the chance to breathe and for a minute to be young adults, to be in love.He wishes he could talk to Taako, figure out what comes next, but the poor elf is dealing with the century plus the reveal of Lup. And then the Hunger comes, and there’s no time for talk, only action.





	You've Woken Up My Heart, I'm Shaking

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Candlenights to @treshornybros who asked for Taagnus post Story and Song fluff. I really hope you enjoy.

The ichor drops from his lips and Magnus remembers. Not just a stolen century, not just Fisher and creating the relics, not just his family but also-

-limbs flopped over him, a soft grin as Taako snores against him. The elf doesn’t need to sleep but it’s nice, a comfortable retreat, and he feels so safe in Magnus’ arms, so this is enough.

A kiss in the moonlight, running together hand in hand escaping chaos but unable to hide grins, date nights on the top of the Starblaster just enjoying the chance to breathe and for a minute to be young adults, to be in love. 

He wishes he could talk to Taako, figure out what comes next, but the poor elf is dealing with the century plus the reveal of Lup. And then the Hunger comes, and there’s no time for talk, only action.

\---

Taako has the revelation that he’s in love with Magnus Burnsides a few weeks after his memories are returned, and damn, it’s a harder pill to swallow the second time.

Because Taako has Kravitz now and Magnus had Julia, because they’ve spent a decade apart as different people than the two that fell in love. Because Magnus would forgive and forget what Lucretia did to them but Taako could do neither.

The easiest thing to do was to ignore the fighter-it wasn’t hard, with how busy repairing things became, to avoid it for a while. But not forever.

\---

Magnus Burnsides shows up to Taako’s house with, of all things, a rose carved out of wood.

Magnus shows up at his doorstep one quiet afternoon, brandishing the gift. He has a new scar over his nose from the fight with the hunger that’s healing nicely, and he’s wearing, of all things, a blazer, slacks, and a collared shirt with dogs on it. His long hair is tied into a messy bun, a few stray pieces falling loose into his eyes. His cheeks are red, and he’s panting slightly, but he’s wearing his trademark crooked grin.

“Can we talk?” He asks when Taako opens the door.

“Nope,” Taako simply replies, and tries to shut the door as quickly as possible.

He fails, of course-Taako may be fast but Magnus is strong, and the fighter manages to pry the door open before Taako can grab for the deadlock.

“Taako,” Magnus says. “Can we please talk?”

Taako can’t do more than chuckle. “It’s gonna take more than just please to get me to relent, Mags.”

For a moment the tension on the door reduces. Softly, Magnus talks. “I’ve missed you.”

That gets Taako to stop. Because, as much as he loathes it, he feels the same. There are a million emotions swirling in his head, which is a million too many. It’s exhausting, how Magnus is making him feel-dizzy and confused and vulnerable. 

Just like how you felt with Kravitz, a voice says in the back of his mind.

Magnus manages to swing the door open, and stands in front of Taako, gingerly bouncing on his heels. “I don’t wanna scare you,” Magnus starts, brushing one of his massive hands into his hair, “but we gotta do something about this. Because I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Taako breathes in deeply once. Gives himself a moment to admit what he wants-and in this moment, in this corridor of the house that he fought for, it just might be Magnus-and then releases the breathe and returns to his stoney exterior.

“If you make me cry,” Taako says, gesturing for Magnus to enter and close the door, “I will find a way to get you. You better believe me, Magnus Burnsides.”

Magnus, the bitch, throws his head back and laughs, a hearty chuckle that reverberates in the air and causes Taako’s breathe to catch. “Understood,” he wheezes out.

\---

Taako’s not sure what’s worse-forgetting his boyfriend and then having to remember that, or having the details of the romance projected into the mind of the entire world.

Including his current boyfriend.

Taako’s not sure how to have the conversation-how it would even start. What would he say? Hey babe, I love you but apparently I also love Magnus and I don’t know what to do with this information?

The best plan of attack, Taako decides, is to ignore the problem until it goes away.

Kravitz, however, disagrees.

“Love, we have to talk about Magnus,” the reaper begins. The two are sprawled against each other, Taako resting on Kravitz’s chest. 

The elf stills, and then tries to brush the moment off. “What about him, bone daddy?”

Kravitz grimaces. “Taako, you know what I’m talking about. You love him.”

“Nope! We’re not doing this,” Taako announces as he gets up to bolt, limbs flailing as he tries to escape.

“Taako, love, please wait,” Kravitz apologizes, moving as well. He chases Taako down the stairs, finding him in the kitchen, frantically pulling out pots and pans. “What are you doing?”

“Well you stressed me out, so now I’m cooking,” Taako explains as he grabs eggs from the fridge. “And you’re getting none of it.”

Kravitz sighs. He moves, cautiously, to where Taako is. “I love you.”

Taako spins around in an instant, gesturing with a spatula in his hand. “I thought you wanted me to go climb Magnus.”

Kravitz shakes his head, hands awkwardly at his side. Taako sighs and takes the reaper’s hands, placing them on his own hips. “Those aren’t necessarily two mutually exclusive suggestions. Taako, I love you.”

Taako puts the spatula down, wrapping his arms around Kravitz’s neck. “I love you too.”

“But you also love Magnus,” Kravitz says, “and that’s okay. Taako, it’s your choice who you choose, and I won’t be upset if-”

“I love you both the same,” Taako blurts out. “I love you both so much, Krav, and I don’t know what to do.”

Kravitz gently squeezes him, rubbing circles on the wizard’s back. “You don’t have to know. And I’ll help you through this however I can. I’m sure Magnus will too.” He pulls apart for a moment to look Taako in the eye. “Just know you’ll never be alone again. Okay?”

Taako chuckles, sniffling slightly, a grin appearing on his face. “Alright. Okay. I believe you.”

\---

Magnus Burnsides sits down in Taako’s kitchen, looking out of place clutching a wooden rose to his chest.   
And really, in the grand scheme of things, Taako thinks to himself, it’s got to be illegal to be that good looking.

“Soooo,” Taako drawls, picking at his nails, “what’s got you coming to my humble abode?”

Magnus chuckles, rubbing his neck with one hand, the other clutching tightly to the rose. “Well, I, uh…” Magnus trails off, cheeks flushing red. 

He’s nervous, Taako thinks, that’s fucking adorable.

Magnus looks down at his hand, seeming to remember where he is. “I made this!” He proclaims, shoving the gift towards Taako. “For you,” he clarifies, voice softer.

Taako takes the gift, expecting it. He can’t even be an asshole about it, as much as he wants to, because the thing is gorgeously done.

And that’s one thing about Magnus that Taako can’t help but adore, that he’s so soft on the inside, large clumsy fingers working nimbly to make a piece of art. That despite his size he acts gently. That despite his life he’s so kind.

“What do you think?” Magnus says, nerves obvious.

Taako sighs. “I can’t even dick around with this one, Maggie. It’s perfect.”

Magnus pumps his arm in the air, professionalism forgotten. “Really?”

Taako smiles. “Yeah.” 

“Good,” Magnus says, slumping back in his chair. “I can’t really explain how I feel in words? It’s hard. But this is easier.”

Taako stopped. “This is supposed to express how you feel about me?”

Magnus ducks his head. “Is that ok?”

Taako turns, blush rushing to his face. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s more than okay, homie.” He starts searching through the cabinets of his kitchen, desperately digging.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Magnus says.

Taako laughs a little. “Like you said, Mags, words are hard. My turn to shine.”

\---  
“What about Kravitz?” Magnus asks, digging into the dish prepared for him.

“He’s rooting for us. The dumbass just wants what’s best for me,” Taako says, smiling, sitting across from Magnus. “He was the one who helped me realize that there was still stuff going on between us, ya know?” Taako takes one of Magnus’s hands in one of his own and gives it a squeeze. “And I’m glad he did.”

There’s a moment of silence between them that Taako eventually breaks.

“What about Julia?” 

Magnus pauses, deep in thought, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in a way he doesn’t even notice. “I can’t-I won’t forget her, Taako, no matter what. I love her so much.” He squeezes the elf’s hand. “But I care about you too. We’re gonna figure this out. Just because I care about her doesn’t mean I can’t care about you, too. Okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Taako let out a breathe. “What now?”

“I guess we just...carry on? Live the best lives we can.” Taako rolls his eyes. “Or we could kiss,” Magnus suggests.

Taako smiles. “That’s more like it.”

And things aren’t okay-things aren’t going to be the same anymore. But things, Taako ponders as Magnus leans into him, things find a way to work out. Magnus and him, they find their way back to each other.

They’re going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @infernaltwink. And happy candlenights to everyone!


End file.
